Question: Christopher drove his car for a total of $70$ miles over the past $7$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many miles did Christopher drive his car each day?
The number of miles driven each day is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of days that Christopher went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ days}$ $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ days} = 10 \text{ miles per day}$ Christopher driven $10$ miles each day.